cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Sovereign Federation
- Psycho Hellcats - World United Nations |forumurl = http://usfn.freeforums.org/ |joinurl = http://usfn.freeforums.org/incoming-members-f12.html |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/usf |ircchannel = #USF |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = March 17th, 2011 |totalnations = 44 |totalstrength = 285,629 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 6,492 |totalnukes = 38 |rank = 148 |score = 1.67 }} The United Sovereign Federation (USF) is a medium-sized alliance on the Red sphere. It was founded by SirTy15 on January 20, 2011. The government of the USF consists of 2 Co-Presidents, 2 Co-Vice Presidents, Senior Commander, External & Internal Commander, and Security Commander. War History On March 10th, 2011, a member (Castropilas) of a small, four person alliance attacked a member of United Sovereign Federation. At first, the USF tried to solve the issue diplomatically but, 4 days later a second members of The Axis (bluntdestroyers) attacked the same member of the United Sovereign Federation that was initially attacked. There were still no replies from the diplomatic messages sent by the United Sovereign even until that day. SirTy15, Co-President of the United Sovereign Federation, declared war against The Axis. After war had been declared, 2 members of the USF attacked the leader of TA. War continued for another 2 days and a third member of TA declared war on another USF member. March 17th, 2011, 3 TA members begged for peace. The state of war between The Axis will continue until USF members accept the offers of peace. Constitution Preamble We the brothers of the United Sovereign Federation, are unified under peace, liberty, and justice. Promoting peace, we come together as one to protect all. There is nothing the United Sovereign Federation cannot achieve without peace. Article I: Government (Jan 20th, 2011) Section I: Co-Presidents 2 Co-Presidents shall be the Head of State of the United Sovereign Federation. The Co-Presidents will lead the United Sovereign Federation's government. The Co-Presidents will serve until resignation or dismissal. United Sovereign Federation Co-Presidents are first in charge of the alliance. Section II: Co-Vice Presidents 2 Co-Vice Presidents will assist the Co-Presidents of their duties to the alliance. They shall also serve until resignation or dismissal. The Co-Vice Presidents are second in charge of the alliance. Section III: Senior Commander The Senior Commander is in charge of over seeing the actions of the USF Government Officials. He/she shall help to keep order in the alliance. Nations seeking to go to war must receive permission from the Senior Commander. The Senior Commander is third in charge of the alliance. Section IV: Internal and External Commanders The Internal Commander is responsible for all affairs within the alliance. They shall be in charge of setting up trading circles and technology deals along with the help of the External Commander. Also, they are responsible for all financial matters within the USF. The External Commander is responsible for all affairs outside of the alliance. USF's External Commander is our official diplomat to our allies and other alliances. The Internal and External Commanders are fourth in charge of the alliance. Section IV.V: Recruiting Officers Recruiting Officers will be in charge of recruiting new members into our alliance. Members can volunteer for this position. Although there must be a minimum of 2 officers and a maximum of 5. Section V: Security Commander The Security Commander is in charge of all military and peace keeping affairs. They are also responsible for managing all wars of the United Sovereign Federation. Nations seeking to go to war must receive permission from the Security Commander. The Security Commander is fourth in charge of the alliance. Section VI: Security Council The Security Council shall consist of 7 equally ranked members (Liable to change with the growth of the USF). All and any decisions of the United Sovereign Federation Government Officials, will be required to be approved by the Security Council with a majority in favor. Another duty shall be to put any member on trial for any violation of this here document. The final decision will be brought to the Internal Commander and the punishment, if any, will be made. Every 3 months, 7 new members will be randomly selected to be a part of the Security Council. Section VII: Voting and Election Rules *All Government Officials run until resignation or dismissal. *Members can vote for a new Official at anytime for any reason. *A ruler can not be officially elected as a Government Official unless they have received 2/3 of the total vote. *If the President doesn't wish to run for President for another term, he chooses another ruler to run in his place. *To be a Government Official, you must be me a member of the United Sovereign Federation for at least 3 months. *To be a Government Official, you must have casted your vote in the previous election. Article II: Defense and War (Jan 20th, 2011) Section VIII: Offensive Attacks United Sovereign Federation members may only attack offensively under the permission of the current Senior Commander and the Security Commander. The USF promotes peace, but under some circumstances offensive attacks are a necessary process. All offensive attacks must be approved by our Senior or Security Commanders. Aggression on any of our allies shall immediately be retaliated in means of war. Section IX: Defensive Attacks Any nation within the alliance that is attacked, may respond with any military force that is deemed necessary to defend ones nation. Although it is recommended to come to a government official with the matter so we can handle the issue diplomatically. We will contact the leader of the attacking alliance first before any further action is taken. Any alliance that declares war on the USF, will be attacked defensively. Peace will not be declared until attacks have stopped. After the end of a war, the USF will create a peace treaty for each alliance to sign to prevent such future wars. Section X: Nuclear Weapons Any member of the United Sovereign Federation is entitled to the right to own nuclear weapons. The use of nuclear weapons, in an offensive manner, is prohibited. Members may only use nuclear weapons following the current conditions, *When attacked. *When provoked to attack. *When war is declared on another alliance, offensively or defensively. *When war is declared on the USF. Article III: Membership (Jan 20th, 2011) Section XI: Current Members and the Code of Conduct All USF members must abide by the following terms: *Must respect all other members of the alliance. *Will not attack any other nation offensively, unless they receive permission from the Senior and Security Commanders. *Must not hold membership in another alliance. *Must always show their Alliance Affiliation as 'United Sovereign Federation'. *Will not provoke aggression to another nation or alliance without a legit reason. *Must give a 3 day notice upon leaving the alliance. *Must not be involved in any wars (Unless permitted to by Senior and Security Commander). Failure to uphold these requirements will be taken to the Security Council. A trial will be held of the accused. Section XII: Prospective Members Any nation interested in becoming a member of the United Sovereign Federation must accept and follow all the rules above. All nations are welcome to become part of the alliance, but as said must follow the requirements. Section XIII: Departing Members Any member of the USF is entitled to the right to resign from the alliance within a 3 day notice. A reason is not required, only the 3 day notice. Also, any member may return after departing but they must stay in the alliance or they will not be allowed to return. Amendments Amendment I: Tech Raid Policy (February 22nd, 2011) Article 1 - Tech Raiding Terms United Sovereign Federation members are allowed to "Tech Raid" under the following terms: *Will not raid nations of another alliance. *Will not raid nations with a higher nation strength. *Must consult with the Senior and Security Commanders to proceed. *Should raid with a fellow alliance member, or more. Article 2 - Punishments Nations that do not follow the terms above will be sent to the Security Council. The Security Council will then review the case and will establish a fair punishment for the offender. Historic Events Treaties Wars Treaties of the Imperial Order